Steel Wood Manor
The Steel Wood Manor contains steel trees that grows on special dark soil and produces Steel Wood.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 45 – Rising TensionSteel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 56 – Yang Energy in the Earth This enterprise for the Lin Family would increase the profits for each year by approximately forty percent.Owners:【WDQK】Chapter 46 – Stunning the Entire Arena Steel Wood was produced here in abundance and this type of Steel Wood was just like quality steel. It was resistant to both water and fire plus it was thick and strong, extremely suited for manufacturing weapons and construction purposes. Thus, this type of Steel Wood was relatively highly priced, combined with the fact that the Steel Wood Manor was the only source of Steel Wood within a 50 kilometer radius.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 53 – Steel Wood Manor Locations Yang Yuan Stone The Steel Wood Manor contains a Yang Yuan Stone lode. It is said that a lode, even a small one dwarfs the Steel Wood enterprise.Yang Yuan Stone:【WDQK】Chapter 57 – Yang Yuan Stone Crevice Later a tunnel was found that led to a crevice. The air in the crevice contains Yang Energy. The crevice is a blazing red-hot rocky area. When found a pile of tens of feet high white beast bones lied in the centre of the room. It is deduced that the bones are from a very powerful Demonic Beast.Crevice:【WDQK】Chapter 76 – Mysterious Beast Bones History A long time ago, the area where the Steel Wood Manor is presently located, was a volcano and all the dark soil came from when the volcano erupted. Now that the volcano has vanished, the dark soil is a limited commodity.Volcano:【WDQK】Chapter 56 – Yang Energy in the Earth It was a significant enterprise in the Lei Family.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 45 – History Story Lei Bao wagered the Steel Wood Manor for one of the Fire Python Tigers Lin Dong had. He did this because he thought Lei Li would win the duel with Lin Dong.Lei Li vs. Lin Dong:【WDQK】Chapter 45 – Rising Tension However to everyone's surprise the latter won. Lin Zhentian tells Lei Bao to give the Lin Family the Steel Wood Manor within half a month.New ownership:【WDQK】Chapter 48 – Reward The Lei Family however wasn't planning to give the Lin Family the Steel Wood Manor so easily. They shopped down the trees as much as possible and also poisoned the ground so no trees could grow.New ownership:【WDQK】Chapter 54 – Destruction Later Lin Dong and Qing Tan found a Yang Yuan Stone. This led to the discovery of the existence of a Yang Yuan Stone lode. This discovery made that the Lin Family has now more resources.Yang Yuan Stone:【WDQK】Chapter 57 – Yang Yuan Stone When mining a worker from the Lin Family found a tunnel. This led to a crevice filled with Yang Energy.Crevice:【WDQK】Chapter 76 – Mysterious Beast Bones Owners *Lei FamilyOwners:【WDQK】Chapter 45 – Rising Tension (former)New ownership:【WDQK】Chapter 48 – Reward *Lin FamilyNew ownership:【WDQK】Chapter 48 – Reward References Category:Index Category:Qingyang Town Category:Locations Category:Great Yan Empire